


Always

by DS_Blxck



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hetalia, Readerfic, Sledding, Snow, Snow Day, Winter, hetalia x reader, winter activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DS_Blxck/pseuds/DS_Blxck
Summary: It's a cold December morning. Snow has finally fallen over the streets and parks. You and Feliciano go outside to play, but soon enough, your friendship grows into something more serious...





	Always

“Hey Feli! Look! It’s snowing!”

Your best friend, Feliciano, rushes in the living room, nearly knocking you over. He looks out the window in awe while you try not to laugh at his adorable clumsiness. Small, fragile snowflakes slowly fall from the fluffy grayish-white clouds, covering the grass and the streets in a thin white blanket. 

“IT’S SNOWIIIIING!!” Feliciano screams excitedly in your ear while giving you a bone-crushing hug. 

“Feli… I know… ugh… can’t breathe…” you manage to choke out. 

You return the hug and awkwardly pat his back. When he (finally) lets you go, he runs around the house, laughing. You understand him; you would certainly act the same way if you would come from a country like Italy where it doesn’t snow as often as in (your/country). Speaking of snow...

“Feli? Do you want to go sledding?” you ask. 

He stops in front of you, his big brown eyes sparkling with wonder.

“S-sledding?” he asks, as if he’s not believing what he’s hearing. 

“Yeah! There might not be a lot of snow, but it’s enough to go sledding! And since you’ve always wanted to… OOF!”

Feliciano’s hug is so sudden and strong that you both fall to the ground from the impact.

“Ve~! That would be meraviglioso!!” he says. “Grazie, (first/name)! Grazie mille!” 

“Prego, Feli!” you laugh, standing up the second he lets you go. “Go dress up, I’m getting the sled.”

Feliciano nods and starts to get ready while you run down to get the sled in the garage. When you open the door, you freeze there, wide-eyed. The garage is a complete mess. A box here, a box there… ‘When was the last time I cleaned up in here?’ you think as you start searching for the bright blue sled. 

“Bella?” a voice asks after a while.

“Erm… I’m still down here!” you reply, looking up from a box. “I didn’t find it yet!”

“Do you need any help?” he passes a head through the door. “Oddio…” he gasps as he sees the mess.

“I know…” you shake your head.

As you look at the Italian, something catches your eye.

“There it is!” you exclaim, relieved. 

You take the sled off the shelf and run back upstairs, closely followed by Feliciano. You quickly get your winter attire on and exit the house. You hum ‘Jingle Bells’ as the two of you make your way to the closest park. Your friend joins you and by the time you get to the park, you’re both singing the Christmas song on the top of your lungs, ignoring the odd looks other people shoot at you. 

“The last one on the top of the hill is a rotten egg!” you laugh before dashing off.

“Hey! Wait for me!!” Feliciano cries out before running after you.

You get to the top first, still laughing. The Italian is at your side a few moments later, panting heavily. 

“Don’t tell me you’re tired already!” you tease him.

He just shoots you a look before grabbing the sled out of your hands with a playful smile.

“Hey!” you exclaim.

“Mine”, he smirks before sitting on it.

He pushes the ground with his hands and he slides down the hill. You’re literally rolling on the floor, laughing, when the sled hits a bump and your friend goes flying out of it before rolling on the ground. He finally stops, facing the sky. You rush over to him and see him laughing too.

“Are you ok?” you ask while offering a hand.

“This is the best day of my life!” Feliciano shouts, taking your hand and pulling himself up from the ground. 

He then tackles you and the two of you fall to the ground, laughing. You roll a couple of times on the ground before he stops, right on top of you, your faces inches from each other. Having had a crush on your Italian friend since a while now, but not having the courage to tell him, you can't help but blush furiously at the sudden closeness. 

“(First/name)?” Feliciano asks suddenly.

You notice that his cheeks are redder than before and you smile, amused by it.

“Yes?” you smile.

“Err… io… I…” he stutters, visibly nervous.

“Don’t be afraid, tell me”, you encourage him.

He sighs, than looks at you straight in the eye.

“Ti amo, (first/name).”

You gasp, blushing furiously. He loves you! He _loves_ you! HE LOVES YOU!!!

“Feli…” you grin. “Ti amo anch’io.”

It takes a few moments for the words to register in Feliciano’s head, but when it does, he flashes you a wide grin. He then presses his lips against yours. The butterflies in your stomach only grow stronger as a warm, tickling sensation goes from your lips through your whole body. Feliciano brakes off the kiss, much to your disappointment before lying on the snow next to you, your fingers intertwined with his. You never felt happier in your entire life. 

****Extended ending****

“39.3 degrees. Wow, you really got sick…” you mutter as you examine the thermometer that evening. “I guess the cold isn’t your thing.”

Feliciano shoots you a sad look as you put away the medical equipment before breaking into a coughing fit. You sit down on the bed beside him and stroke his reddish-brown hair. He soon falls asleep. You smile and kiss his cheek before standing up and heading towards the door, only to be stopped by his weakened voice.

“Please… can you… stay with me?” he whimpers.

You smile and lie down beside him. 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :) Please correct me if I made some mistakes.


End file.
